katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Act 3 - Perspective
Act 3 - Perspective is the third act of Emi's route. Hisao and Emi have admitted their feelings for each other, but as they grow closer, Emi seems to be distancing herself. Most importantly, she closes off whenever Hisao asks about her past. It contains two "H-scenes" and more decisions, some of which will influence the ending directly. The game can end at the end of the act if the wrong decision is made. Synopsis Hisao takes Emi on their first date -- a picnic in the park. On their way back, Emi stumbles, the same way as she did in the track meet. In the morning, she again collapses during her run, but refuses to tell Hisao what's wrong even as he presses her. Hisao tries to offer support, since clearly something is bothering her both mentally and physically. But she pushes him away. One day, while Hisao is at the library, Emi calls him via the reference desk phone, asking him to come immediately. Hisao rushes to her dorm where Emi is in a wheelchair. Her leg has gotten an infection from overuse, which caused the stumbling and pain. She is frustrated at not being able to run, but resolved, as this is not her first time in a wheelchair. When Hisao comes to visit, their flirtations turn into wrestling. And for the first time, they consummate their relationship. The next morning, though Emi can't run, she shows up at the track. They both steal away into a storage shed and get the idea to try anal sex. The experiment is... less than successful, and both end up feeling awkward and sore. Hisao returns to his room and sleeps until lunch. Emi comes by to see him and tells him they need to stop seeing each other so often, given that she needs to concentrate on exams. Hisao agrees, since he can still see her at the track and at lunch. But Emi's condition is getting worse, not better. She says nothing to Hisao on the track and spaces out during lunch. After exams are over, Hisao confronts her about why she won't talk to him about it. Emi admits that, because the accident ripped everything away from her, she would never let that happen again.. Hisao leaves, feeling heartbroken that Emi will never let him get close to her. If Hisao asks Mutou and the nurse, Emi surprisingly invites him to dinner at her mother's house. Though nervous, they make amiable conversation until Mrs. Ibarazaki brings up the subject of Emi's father. Emi retreats to the bathroom. If Hisao pursued her, Emi gets even angrier at Hisao and demands that he leave. Later at school, Misha tries to offer advice. If Hisao allows it, she tells him he needs to apologize to her. He does so in a tearful reunion on the track. (Otherwise, Emi tells Hisao that it's over and the game ends.) Appealing to her determinedness, citing examples of how she made sure he was at the track and created a dietary plan, Emi gives in. She tells him she needs time to think... but to show up for their morning run tomorrow. If Hisao talked to Emi's mother, Meiko talks about how Emi tries to believe that the accident "wasn't a big deal", but -- keeping to Emi's promise -- tells him no details. Emi overhears and demands Hisao leave while she accuses her mother of breaking her promise. Meiko denies it, but Hisao acquiesces to go. Emi immediately regrets kicking him out, but Hisao knows if he stayed, it would only cause more pain. He returns to his dorm where he reads over a letter from Iwanako, the girl from his school before his heart attack, and wonders if he's giving up on happiness. Characters * Hisao Nakai * Emi Ibarazaki * Rin Tezuka * Meiko Ibarazaki * Akio Mutou * Shiina "Misha" Mikado * Nurse * Kenji Setou * Yuuko Shirakawa Scenes # Eet Ees... Scienca # DefinitionsContains a decision that does not fork the route or influence the ending. # Invisible Rock # Lunch and Science # Up, Down, and Up AgainH-scene # Storage Space # After-school Plans # Detached # Phantom PainContains a decision that affects which scenes or ending is seen. # Debate Expresses Doubt # Guess Who's Coming... Never Mind # Instant ReplayPotentially leads to Emi's bad ending. Notes Category:Acts Category:Acts in Emi's Route Category:Act 3